


that's an order

by cldstrf



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: what could she be doing standing outside his dorm?
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	that's an order

_ This must be the spot.  _

“It’s a naughty magazine.” 

_ Of course. _

Rinoa giggles, putting her fingers to her lips to hide her smile. Her white dress was immaculate, and Squall wonders why she risks getting it dirty by sitting on the concrete they stood on. “Sit?”

He looks down to the spot where she gestured to, but does as he’s told. Whether or not it was obvious they’d all set this up, Squall doesn’t pay it any mind. He’d been left out in the planning of this concert, and Rinoa looks beautiful, but he doesn’t bother to question it. There’s no stopping those five together. 

“What’s on your mind?”

_ Everything. This promotion. The Sorceress. How bad the music is. You.  _ “Nothing.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“You don’t have to. It’s the truth.”

“I doubt that.” She snickers again, but sets her hands down in her lap, looking out into the night sky. “It’s so nice out.”

“Mm.” 

“Doesn’t Irvine look so funny tap dancing like that?”

“Mmh.”

“Oh, come on. You must have something to say.”

“Not really.”

Rinoa twists her lips up in thought, looking back to their friends. Squall takes the time to look at her. Even from the back she was gorgeous. He shakes his head, puts his hand to his forehead to try to shake the thought from his mind. But it was difficult. It seems like whenever she was around, his thoughts would get all jumbled up. Another peek towards her.

The caramel streaks in her silky black hair made it pop as it blew gently in the slight breeze. He glances over towards the others, thinking that maybe he catches Selphie’s gaze before he looks back around to see deep brown eyes looking right at him. He stares for only a second before he coolly looks away.

“You look like you have something you want to say.”

“Nope.”

“Come on, Squall.”

“I don’t know what you want from me.”

“To loosen up! Live a little. We threw this for you.”

“Not for me.” 

“Well- partially for you. It’s to congratulate you!”

“It’s not like I wanted the promotion.”

Rinoa looks a little surprised, but doesn’t say anything in order to allow him to get his thoughts out. He doesn’t continue, however, making her sigh as she stands, her hands behind her back as she paces behind him. He keeps his gaze forward, leaving him surprised as she kneels behind him to push him down onto the glass below.

He catches his footing, of course he does, and when she jumps down after him, he crosses his arms. 

“You know something,” she starts, taking up her pacing once more, this time around him. “I’ve been thinking. About how happy you were when those three came back. You really care for them, don’t you?”

“I think we already had this discussion.”

“I know. I just like hearing it. Knowing that you care about people is good. Makes me think there is someone in there after all.”

Squall doesn’t say anything, his arms still crossed as he turns slightly away.

“You really would’ve missed me if I had gone with them?”

_ What are you getting at here? I don’t understand. _

“Well.” Rinoa steps forward, towards him with her hands behind her back again. “I think you would’ve. That’s enough for me.” 

“Think whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” She repeats back to him, a little smirk on her face before she takes another step closer. “Then I think you like me.”

He goes silent, finally looking back at her with a furrow in his brow at how close she was to him now. 

“In fact, I think you want to kiss me.”

Had Squall even an ounce less of control over himself, he was sure he would’ve gone red. He should’ve figured something like this was going to happen. The set up was all too obvious. How did he miss it?

“Well?”

“Is that an order?” He asks instead with a quirk of his brow.

“Yeah. Consider it an order from your client.” She grins.

_ Guess I have no choice.  _ He knows he did. He doesn’t think he minds.

Squall looks down, a hand on his hip before he turns his attention back to Rinoa. He’s never kissed anybody before. He wasn’t sure how to go about it, but she was standing there expectantly, waiting for him to make a move. It takes him some time, but he finally leans down with a soft brush of their noses together, noting her eyes closing at the gesture. He keeps his open to gauge her reactions when he crosses that distance, a careful press of his lips to her own. 

It only lasts for a second or two before he stands back upright. Rinoa is smiling again, her eyes still closed as her hands reach out to rest against the leather of his jacket. “I think you want to kiss me again.”

Despite himself, he feels a corner of his mouth quirk upwards before he does just that.


End file.
